1. Field
The invention relates to the field of detachable motorcycle passenger seats and luggage racks.
2. State of the Art
Owners of motorcycles require that their vehicle be versatile. At times, they may wish to carry passengers, at other or at the same times they may need to carry groceries, luggage, or other cargo, and at other times they may wish to restore their vehicle to an appearance as similar as possible to the appearance of the vehicle as it left the factory. There is a market, therefore, for passenger seats and/or luggage racks that may be readily removed from and reattached to the vehicle. Owners of classic motorcycles further require that the seat or luggage rack attach without damage to the motorcycle, such as would be required were it necessary to drill additional holes in any of the motorcycle components.
It would be advantageous for owners of such motorcycles if removal of an auxiliary passenger seat and/or luggage rack, or exchange of a seat for a luggage rack or vice versa, were quick, easy, and accomplished without tools. Further, it would be desirable if the seat and/or luggage rack were attached to the motorcycle so that a thief would require tools to remove such from the motorcycle.
A removable auxiliary passenger seat for motorcycles is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,345, issued to Desser, et al., in Jun. 21, 1994. The seat of Desser attaches to the rear fender of the motorcycle by way of several large suction cups. This seat may be subject to theft because there is no way of locking it to the motorcycle.
An auxiliary child's seat is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,392, issued to Lorrayne German on Jul. 17 of 1973. This seat attaches to an open work metal luggage carrier by way of straps and seat material that deforms into the gaps of the luggage carrier under the occupant's weight.